An analog measurement unit, for example, a weight measuring unit, receives a weak input signal that is susceptible to interference by external noise. Thus, a typical weight measuring unit includes filters for filtering an input signal to obtain an intended weight measuring signal.
Selection of a filter has in many cases depended on, for example, the user's experiences and/or experiments. The type of weight measuring unit having a smart mode selects a filter merely on the basis of, for example, how rapidly or slowly the current signal changes, and thus has a narrow application range and a limited effect. This issue may be solved by selecting a filter with use of, for example, computer software.
The above discussion of related art serves to solely provide a clear and sufficient description of the technical features of the present invention and allow a person skilled in the art to easily understand the present invention. Thus, the technical features should not be construed as being known to a person skilled in the art for the mere reason that the above discussion is provided under “Background Art” for the present invention.